Black
by lateeda
Summary: Kinda an AU fic about Tess in season 2 This is for Tess lovers AND Tess haters I think you'll like it


Title: Black  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: AU my thought on what REALLY happened to Tess in S2  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own so please don't sue.  
  
Authors Note: I've done a lot of Tess bashing and this is my redemption. I was actually starting to like  
her so this is what I think could have happened. This is for Tess lovers and I think Tess haters might  
like it to. Please R&R flames accepted.   
  
P.S. I know this is short sorry but well that's just the way it is  
  
  
*****************Tess POV******************  
  
Black.   
  
Every thing around me is black. Different shades of black too.  
  
Did you know there was different shades? There are.  
  
I don't have a body anymore I don't have anything. I'm just floating in the emptiness. The black. These  
are probably my last thought but I needed to send them out even if the only thing that hears it is the  
black.  
  
It started when we went to New York with the dupes. While me and Max was trying to save a planet  
we never even been to Ava was plotting.  
  
She got to know everyone. Make friends. She got to like my life.   
  
A little to much.  
  
I was starting to like Kyle you know. Funny isn't it I was the one obsessed with destiny and I wanted  
out of it. I never really liked the idea.  
  
I mean we died because of who we where with in the last life why repeat history? Why repeat our  
mistakes?  
  
To bad I never got the chance to be with Kyle. I guess I wasn't meant to be happy.  
  
Nasedo brought me into the group as an enemy. I tore up their lives their dreams everything they had  
longed for. I did it for something I didn't even want. I thought I wanted it. I was raised to want it.  
  
I did want it for a time. I wanted it so I could be happy. Just think I was never loved.  
  
First I was left behind in the pod chamber. I woke up alone, cold and frightened.  
Then Nasedo came along he told me to follow him. That's what I did for my whole life. Follow him  
doing as he said doing as he wished and getting nothing in return. Not even a smile.  
  
I tried to perfect my powers for him. I never even got a good job. A smirk anything.  
I couldn't leave him though I couldn't find a loving family like I shall on those tv's in the motels.  
I couldn't because I was different I was a freak.   
  
That's why I loved the idea of destiny. To belong somewhere to be loved that's all I ever wanted.  
  
When I got there though I shall them happy and loved by people not destined to them. I didn't I  
couldn't understand. Destiny was law.   
  
I don't blame them for hating me. I tried to take away their love their happiness so I could have some. I  
didn't mean to.  
  
They got back together though and I met Kyle. To think I could be liked and admired by a stranger. I  
loved that feeling.  
  
  
The skins came to town. They killed Nasedo the only father I knew. He never showed me love but my  
whole live I gave everything I had to him.   
  
It wasn't fair that he was taken away from me. It wasn't fair that I never got some of that love back.   
  
Nothings fair I suppose I guess I should have learned that by now.  
  
The skins killed Nasedo and after the skins came the dupes.  
  
I should have known they'd destroy everything.   
  
Like I said Ava learned to love my life in those few days. I don't see why but then again when she  
came to town that was the high point of my life.   
  
Back on track Ava learned to love my life and when me and Max came back from New York she  
didn't want to lose it.  
  
  
She got together with Nicholas the skin that killed my father. They got together to kill me.  
  
  
I was alone in the house me and Nasedo had shared just thinking on times.   
  
I shall the door open. I shall Ava and Nicholas walk in.  
  
I never even got the chance to scream. He raised his hand and throw me against the wall. The pressure  
on my body was so tight I could barely breath let alone talk. They came up to me then.  
  
Ava talked about some plan Nasedo had made and that she was going to carry out. He didn't tell me  
about a plan. I couldn't betray my friends They made me fell happy.  
She said they only needed one of us to carry out the plan and she would be it. She said that I was  
weak.  
  
She was right Roswell had turned me human.  
  
Nicholas put his hand on my chest. I could fell the burn his hand made. His eyebrows came together as  
if he was in deep concentration.   
  
My whole body felt like it was on fire. Every particles felt like it was melting apart. My skin my muscles  
even my blood was being ripped apart. I couldn't even scream.  
  
He pulled his hand away and the force that held me against the wall fell and I fell to the ground with it.  
  
I lay there not able to move the blood dripping on the sides of my mouth.  
  
Ava just walked on my stomach. The last thing I felt was my stomach falling to ashes as I died.   
  
It wasn't fair I didn't get the chance to say goodbye to my family or to warn them like Nasedo did.   
  
I wont get a proper funeral with people mourning as they placed my coffin in the ground.   
  
No my body my ashes are to forever mingle in with the dirt and the dust of this house until somebody  
sweeps me away unaware it's my body they're cleaning up.   
  
My body was scattered I know that Nicholas kicked my ashes as he left the room.   
  
His job was done. He didn't have to kill them anymore know that the plan was set out.  
  
How do I know these thing if all I can see is black? I honestly don't know I just do.  
  
It's like I know how Ava took over my life tricking everyone. I know how she slowly turned Max  
against himself with a little mind control each day. I know how she slept with Max and is carrying his  
baby. I also know she killed Alex and blamed it on me.  
  
I know how she left to the home planet.  
  
It's not fair that everyone thinks I betrayed them in the most horrible way. It's not fair that they'll never  
know the truth.   
  
I don't know where Alex is I guess humans and aliens have different afterlives. Or maybe I'm just in  
my own hell for eternity.  
Figures even in death I can't get happiness.  
  
The only reason I'm telling you this is so you know the truth. Don't blame me for the evil my other self  
has done. Let me be free of the hatred that heavies my soul maybe then I can be happy.  
  
Can you let me cleanse my hands of the evil that is placed upon my hands.  
  
Do you forgive me?  
  
How odd there is a tiny white dot in the black. Wait it's getting bigger. The white is so bright it almost  
hurts yet it's comforting. It's almost a pearl white color.   
  
My body my essence is starting to come back. What's going on. There's a figure in the white I can  
barely make out who it is. I can see they're smiling and holding a hand out. Wait I know who that is  
  
Alex.   
  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
